La saga del articulo perdido parte 3
by Genki The Dragon Knigth
Summary: Una gran batalla epica presentando una cretura como jamas se habia visto


La Saga Del Objeto Perdido... (Parte3)  
  
Se puso emocionante el ultimo verdad?... esta batalla tendrá resultados muy inesperados así que traten de adivinar quien gana ok?  
  
Epoca actual, Puerto de la Ciudad Domino  
  
Los discos marcaron 8000 puntos de vida para ambos adversarios en un lado estaba El Joven Faraón Yami y en el otro un desconocido muy estraño.  
  
-Las reglas seran con las del nuevo torneo!-dijo el desconocido  
  
-Esta bien, Voy primero Convoco al soldado de roca en modo de defensa(1300/2000) y pongo dos cartas boca abajo tu turno!  
  
-¿crees que eso te protegera?, ha ha ha ya no tienes salvación, ¡ni tu rompecabezas del milenio te salvara!  
  
-¡Como sabes de mi Rompecabezas del milenio!  
  
-¿crees que eres el único que tiene uno?, ha ha ha- el cielo se nublo aun mas y relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, este levanto su mano derecha que tenia entre su tunica todavía y saco un objeto dorado, a este momento todos los demás articulos del milenio comenzaron a brillar y sus duellos sintieron una gran energía obscura  
  
-¡NO PUEDE SER!  
  
-Pero lo es, te presento la omnipotente ¡Lanza del Milenio!  
  
-¿Como es que?... ¿de donde?...  
  
-¡Suficiente! Todavía es mi turno y pondre un monstro boca abajo y Cuatro cartas boca abajo, Tu turno...  
  
-¡Dime tu nombre siquiera!  
  
-¡Continua el duelo!  
  
-¡Yugi ten cuidado!- gritaron sus amigos que observaban cada movimiento  
  
-Ok sacrifico a mi soldado de roca y convoco a la bestia de gilfer(2200/2500), ¡Bestia de Gilfer Ataca Con fuego del Infierno! La Criatura lanzo un gran rayo que destruyo la carta boca abajo pero esta era la carta Ciber Jarro, y su efecto destruyo a la Bestia Gilfer tan bien sin embargo esta permite tomar 5 cartas y poner todos los mounstros de nivel bajo en el campo. Yugi convoco a su Guerrero Gamma(1500/1800), su Gran Escudo Gardna(100/2600) y su Elfa Mistica(800/2000) los tres en modo de defensa. El desconocido comboca a su Señor de los dragones(1200/1100) en modo de ataque, Dragón de las cavernas(2000/200) en modo de ataque y Su dragon durmiente(200/2000) en modo de defensa.  
  
-¡Es todo lo que puedo hacer vas!  
  
-Ha ha ha , tal vez eso sea todo lo que puedes hacer tu pero yo are mas, ¡activo mi carta boca abajo! Castillo del Señor de los Dragones- Un gran castillo tenebroso y obscuro se levanto en ese entonces y en su torre se puso el señor de los dragones que estaba en el campo- esta carta protege a mi señor de los dragones fuera del campo además de que su efecto sige activo pero además incrementa el ataque de todos mis dragones por 500 puntos de Ataque y 500 de Defensa sin embargo para activar esta carta me costara 2000 puntos de vida, ha ha ha y ahí no acaba sacrifico mis dos creaturas para llamar al Dragón Barril(2600/2200) y activare la otra carta boca abajo: ¡Hechizo de Transformación Dragonica! Mientras que esta carta este en el campo todos los mounstros con dragon en su nombre cambian de tipo al dragon pero para activar esta carta pago 1000 puntos de vida, pero por eso la maquina dragon barril es ahora: ¡El Dragón de Tres Cabezas!(3100/2700), y ahora activare llamado del dragon para convocar a dos Dragones Luminosos(2900/2700) , Ataquen mi Dragón de tres cabezas ¡Aliento difuso!  
  
-¡Alto! Activo mi carta boca abajo la Fuerza del espejo, mi carta reflejara tu ataque y, ¡ni siquiera tu señor de los dragones podra defenderlos!  
  
-Cierto, ¡pero yo si!, ¡Activate carta boca abajo! Siete herramientas del bandido pagare otros 1000 para desactivar tu Fuerza del espejo ahora tu escudo gardna será destruido por el efecto de mi dragon, dragones luminosos ataquen a los otros dos mounstros y por ultimo, ¡Dragón de tres cabezas ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!  
  
-Aghh!!!- (Yami te encuentras bien)- si yugi estoy bien pero nunca había enfrentado a un deck dragon, ¡ni aun adversario como este!- (si pero miralo de esta manera vamos ganando aun)  
  
Yugi- 4900 Desconocido- 4000  
  
-¡Bueno es mi turno!, activate Espadas de luz reveladora esto te parara en seco por 3 turnos y convoco a Beta el guerrero Imantado(1700/1600) en modo de defensa -Estabien yo solo convocare a mi ¡DreamSprite en modo de ataque!(300/200)  
  
-DreamSprite esa carta es muy debil y no podra hacer nada, cuando sacrifique a mi guerrero imantado para llamar a ¡Comboca el Craneo!(2500/1200), Convoca el craneo ¡ataque de obscuridad a DreamSprite!  
  
-¡DreamSprite defiéndete con tu hechizo manipulador!  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Con su habilidad puedo defender a dreamsprite con otra creatura del campo y elijo a mi Dragón de tres cabezas, ¡dragon defiende a dreamsprite y ataca a Convoca el craneo!- El gigantesco dragon bloqueo el ataque del comboca el craneo con su propia técnica la cual atravesó el ataque y debasto a la cretura- ha ha ha tu convoca el craneo, ¿no es tan fuerte como creias verdad?  
  
Yugi- 4300 Desconocido-4000  
  
-es mi turno mmm... ha ha ha tu hora a llegado antiguo faraón, ¡esta carta que sostengo será la encargada de enviarte al reino de las sombras!  
  
-¡Que carta es esa!- dijo yugi algo temeroso  
  
-Convoco a, ¡Neo the magic swordman en modo de ataque!(1700/1000)  
  
-¡Estas bromeando verdad neo no tiene suficiente fuerza!  
  
-Tal vez pero que tal si utilizo esta otra...  
  
-¡Polimerización!, ¿pero que carta puedes fucionar?  
  
-¡Te presento a la creatura mas poderosa de todo mi deck!, ¡Neo y DreamSprite junten sus fuerzas y creen a la mayor creatura de Destrucción!- Un haz de luz partio las tinieblas y cubrió el campo de batalla al empezar a desvanecerse una armadura obscura tomo forma, y el temible caballero, muy parecido a neo pero con el pelo rubio mas largo, unas rayas debajo de sus ojos de color morado tenue, aunque estos los tenia cerrados, en los pies tenia una especie de tunica negra y sus orejas parecían las de un elfo y tenia unas alas muy largas y parecidas a las de un angel, a su alrededor se veía un gran desplandor obscuro y su larga espada emanaba el mismo brillo- ¡Este es Lucifer El angel Obscuro!(2500/2100) Por desgracia a un tienes el brillo de tus espadas pero dentro de dos turnos observaras su gran fuerza  
  
-estabien utilizo a Gazela en modo de defensa(1500/1200) y utilizo renace al mounstro para traer a mi convoca al craneo de regreso al campo, ¡vas!- (Yami ten cuidado si este sujeto le tiene tanta confianza a esta creatura a de ser por que tiene grandes poderes)  
  
-Esta bien utilizo yo también renace al mounstro para traer mi dragon de la caverna de regreso y vas de nuevo tu solo un turno mas...  
  
-¡Yami!- se escucho una voz a lo lejos  
  
-¿Quien es?- de entre las sombras se aproximaron hasta el campo Marik, Bakura, Shadi, Pegasus, Odion e Ishizu  
  
-Mi faraón-dijo shady- todos sentimos una tremenda fructuacion en las energias y nuestros articulos del milenio nos guiaron a todos hasta aquí, ¿pero que es eso?- percatándose de lo que el extraño tenia en su mano- ¿como puede ser?, ¡parece otro articulo del milenio!  
  
-¡Eso es porque lo es tonto!, ¿o acaso no me reconoces maldito sirviente traidor?  
  
-pero que...  
  
-¡Como sea este duelo no puede seguir!- dijo Ishizu  
  
-¡Demandamos una explicación!-Replico Marik  
  
Los cinco se aproximaron rápidamente hacia la arena  
  
-¡Detenganse tontos!- el extraño estiro su mano hacia ellos con su lanza en el puño y todos se detuvieron ante un campo que aparecio, entonces usaron sus articulos del milenio para tratar de romperlo pero ni aun los seis articulos combinados pudieron destruirlos  
  
-¡Nadie puede atravesar el muro mental que aquí esta este duelo seguira!, Sacrifico a mi dragon de la caverna para convocar a mi Dragón luminoso es lo único que puedo hacer  
  
-¡Sacrifico ambos mounstros para llamar a mi Mago Obscuro!(2500/2100), ahora podré pelear frente a frente con tu Creatura  
  
-ha ha ha, tu mago obscuro tu carta mas preciada como siempre lo a sido  
  
-¡Es tu turno!  
  
-ha ha ha mira que carta me salio es muy buena y la activare ahora mismo, ¡Pisada destructora!  
  
-¿Qué hace esa carta?  
  
-Si tengo un dragon en el campo puedo atacar una carta de magia o trampa en el campo y, ¡elijo a tus espadas de luz reveladora!  
  
-No, ¡mi defensa!  
  
-Dragón luminoso aplasta su carta-El dragon piso con gran fuerza el piso y las espadas se rompieron en fragmentos de luz- es tu fin faraón además como tu carta fue destruida aparte pierdes 500 puntos de vida  
  
Yugi:3800 Desconocido: 4000  
  
-Y ahora, ¡aprecia el poder de mi carta!, ¡activo la habilidad de mi creatura legendaria lucifer!  
  
-¿Lucifer?-dijo Shady- Esa carta... ¡Mi faraón Tenga cuidado!  
  
-¿Qué hace esa carta?  
  
-Puedo ofrecer las creaturas de mi campo para incrementarle su poder, ahora sacrifico a mis tres dragones luminosos y a mi dragon de tres cabezas para incrementar su fuerza de mi creatura,- Lucifer abrio los ojos y levanto su espada y su obscuridad que lo cubria se esparcio hacia los demás mounstros, estos produjeron un gran grito de dolor y al final la obscuridad regreso hacia la creatura dejando nada a su paso-ahora mi lucifer ha obtenido la mitad del ataque de las creaturas sacrificadas, ha ha ha(8400/6750), además ese no es su único efecto, cada carta en ambos cementerios le aumenta 100 su ataque, ha ha ha (9800/6750)  
  
-¡Yugi ten cuidado!- dijo tea quien comenzo a llorar  
  
-Hermano nunca fuiste rival para mi...  
  
-¿Hermano has dicho?  
  
-ha ha ha ve al reino de las sombras, Lucifer El angel Obscuro ataca con tu espada del fin al mago obscuro- el angel alzo su espada y después volo rápidamente hasta donde estaba el mago obscuro y este alzo su baculo para defenderse, pero su rival levanto su espada y corto al mago obscuro en dos el cual no pudo hacer nada para defenderse- esta hecho...  
  
Yugi:0000 Desconocido:4000  
  
-Ahora vendre por lo que vine...  
  
El adversario se acerco hacia yami el cual no podía moverse y se paro al estar en la imagen de su criatura, alzo su lanza del milenio y la apollo para dar un golpe con su filo  
  
-¡Yugi! -Dijo tea quien corrió a ayudarlo  
  
el extraño cerro sus ojos y hacintio el golpe, se escucho un grito pero no era el de Yami, era el de tea la cual pudo atravesar de alguna manera la barrera y se puso entre yami y su rival  
  
-¿Como es posible esto?, ¿cómo atravesó mi energía?  
  
Yami se recobro y vio a tea la cual callo a sus pies  
  
-Maldicion yami te salvaste, este duelo me permite reclamar solo una alma así que no podré quitarte la tuya, nos veremos de nuevo yami eso te lo aseguro- el extaño se desvanecio en el aire y ante la vista de todos los presentes  
  
-Tea que pasa te sientes bien, ¡tea!...  
  
Todos se juntaron en el circulo sin embargo tea no reaccionaba y no parecía seguir viva....  
  
¿Que tal esta emocionante verdad?, me parecio una buena batalla pero que tal a ustedes espero sus opiniones y si les gusto espero que lean la cuarta parte no creo que esto se vaya a quedar así ¿verdad?... 


End file.
